Experiencing the Nocturne
by MsMaroon
Summary: Bella finds herself making a movie with Edward. She wants him. He wants her. Are the everyday struggles of dealing with "Hollywood" types, and the hype surrounding their movie enough to pull them apart, or bring them closer together? Includes lemons.
1. Big Girl Panties

**Steph owns. I just imagine it, and then write it down. **

**And now...on to the show. **

**Don't forget the gummy bears, and overpriced coke.  
**

* * *

**BPOV**

Frankly, I didn't know what I was getting myself into.

I mean…I can't believe that I'm actually following through with this.

This is insane. I'm insane.

Rosalie said that I had gone from just "crazy" to "batshit crazy." _She IS a smart girl. You should listen to her, B._

"Look Rosie, I need to do this. It's the opportunity of a lifetime," I said to her when I told her that I was going to fly to Portland to be in this project.

Of course, Rosalie is Rosalie, and she told me to, "Forget the bullshit. Cut the red tape. Grab the bull by the horns, and tell me the real fucking reason that you're doing this. Because the whole, 'I'm blushing and trying to get you to move on to another subject' act is wearing my patience thin right now, Bell."

"Okay! Look….I didn't say anything…b-because you're just going to say what you always say about my 'head being in the clouds'. And I'm sick of hearing it! I'm doing this because I just feel like it's the right thing to for me to do right now. We're graduating soon Rose, and you've got a teaching job lined up, and we both know I'm not cut out for that. No matter how many times you've tried to convince me otherwise for the past _four years_. I don't have any job prospects lined up, and I sure as hell am not going to turn being a part-time barrista into a full-time thing. So just please save me your 'romantical nonsense' lecture for another time. I'm doing what I feel is right for me, just like you're doing what is right for you."

Yeah, I bitch browed her.

Yeah, she bitch browed me right back, and then gave me a stern head nod before she turned to walk out of the room.

I knew that I had hurt her feelings with my little impromptu speech, but I needed to say it, and she needed to hear it. She's my best friend, and I love her, but sometimes she is just so exasperating.

Now if I could just grasp some of the boldness that exhibited during my speech, and use it for now, I would be great.

But, I'm not great. And this "sitting on the shoulder of the road, in my car, willing my nerves to get a grip" thing isn't so great either. I wouldn't feel so freaked out by this whole prospect if it was just your normal, everyday job; or if I was back in college acting in plays. These kinds of things don't happen to normal people. Clearly, I am just your normal, everyday, average person. But here I find myself. Not on the outside looking in anymore, but actually on the cusp of something that will be all together life altering.

I, Bella Swan, of Forks, Washington, am about to play a part in a movie.

Granted it's a small movie that I don't think anyone will ever actually see. KC thinks that the best-case scenario is for it to get picked up, and make the rounds, on the festival circuit. I can deal with that. I've been to Sundance before. Yes, it was just to watch the movies and to be there as a spectator, but Sundance was still an amazing experience nonetheless. It, sort of, changed my life. That was when I really began to take acting seriously, rather than just some "thing", some extra side project, that I did while in school that helped me to make friends. I dropped the "minor" in theater from my college repertoire to become a double major in English and theater.

And now look at me.

Too fucking scared to even pull my car off the side of the road and drive the last 100 yards to the hotel that I'll be staying at for the next eight weeks.

It's not that I'm not scared of the hotel. I'm scared of what's in the hotel. There are people in there. And not just any normal people, but a director, producers, and my fellow thespians that will take this eight-week journey with me that is called, "making movies."

I took a few deep breaths to steady my nerves, and then glanced in the rear view mirror.

_Okay Bella, you mentally put your big girl panties on this morning when you got up and got dressed. Now it's time to physically do it, and drive up to this hotel and begin rehearsals. You can do it. So roll up your sleeves Rosie, and let's rivet some metal scraps together - slash - get to work. _

With that pep talk I checked for oncoming traffic, and then pulled onto the road again from the shoulder. After going the 100 yards I took the first right, and drove into the circular drive of the hotel.

_Welcome to the real world big girl. At least your panties aren't a dainty light pink._

* * *

Author's note:

I know you've heard this before, but I'm gonna say it anyways...This is my first time on this whole thing. Sure I've read tons of other people's fan fics, but this is my first foray into this world other that reading.

I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing on this thing. Learning how to navigate all of this publishing, editing, and trying to get this formatting to work is all a bunch of mumbo-jumbo to me. So if I change this around a few times, please just be patient with me.

If you're a beta, I'm looking. I don't know if that's how you go about getting one. I've tried to find out how to look for one, but I haven't found that pot of gold yet. So if you get one by saying that you're looking for one...then, that's what I'm saying now.

I'm writing this fic as a satire of sorts. Hopefully my words throughout the chapters will get my point across. Give it time. I do know where I'm going with this.

Thank you to PerkyTurkeyBaby for adding this fic to story alerts. You've given me the confidence to keep going. I was going to give it a week, and if no one reviewed or saved this story as an alert I was going to take it down, change some things, then maybe, maybe, put it back up. I'm a coward. I know. But Turkey girl, I'm not lying when I said you made my day. Thanks. Hoping to get the next chapter out to you soon.

Since this a first attempt for me, I won't know how I'm doing unless you tell me. I can take constructive criticism. In fact, I welcome it! Good and bad reviews will help me get better.

Thanks for your time.

Ms Maroon


	2. Finding Her Ruby Slippers

Steph wrote it, I just play around with it a bit.

Hope you enjoy Chapter 2.

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

Valets unloaded my bags and placed them on the roller cart. I tried to offer to help, but that didn't go over so well. Instead it made me feel like I was in the way, so I just backed off and let them do their thing. One escorted me inside with my bags, while the other drove my truck off to park it wherever it is that they stay.

The second I stepped into the lobby, I knew this wasn't your average hotel. It was very modern, but cozy at the same time, and I could definitely see that I would quickly get comfortable staying here for the next eight weeks.

_At least the production company didn't put us up in a flea-bag motel. _

This was the type of place that probably left mints on your pillow when they made the bed every day and had name-brand toiletries that people actually did want to take home. I figured they even had the really good kind of toilet paper, rather than the sad excuse for tree bark that other hotels used.

_So much for bringing a pack of Charmin Ultra Soft with me_.

Once I got to the check in desk and gave them my information, I made my way up to my room with the bellboy still hot on my heels. He opened the door for me, and I walked into spacious suite-style room with large windows that overlooked the waterfront and a boat dock.

I glanced at the bellboy. "We're definitely not in Kansas anymore, Toto." In response," he chuckled at me.

Then something caught my eye, and I had to do a double take. "Is that a fireplace?" I pointed it out just in case it was a mirage that only I could see.

"Yeah, that's a fireplace. I'll show you how to use it before I leave. Do you like it?"

"Shiiittt. Toto, there's this thing called a 'stupid question'," I used the air quotes to further emphasize my point, "and what you just asked would qualify as one. But, that's okay, I'll just blame it on the fireplace and say that it dazzled you too. No worries."

He lightly laughed at my antics and then asked where to put my luggage. After I told him where, I meandered throughout my room to have a look at my new "home away from home" for the duration of my stay.

Everything was so open and had clean lines. Not only did I have a kick ass fireplace, but also I had a kick ass balcony, plus two flat screen "insert letters here that stand for a fancy technical term" TVs that could kick each other's assess.

_I hope I don't get confused learning how to figure out how to use the remotes to those things._

I made my way to the bathroom and was shocked to find that it was a full-size bathroom, complete with a full-size tub and badass showerhead. I felt like a kid in a candy store in this room; the apartment that Rose and I shared at Brown definitely did not have all of these amenities.

I immediately sat down in the tub, sprawled out, and called Rose to let her know that I had stepped up in the world. Of course, as I told her about the fireplace, the balcony, and the fancy electronics, the bellboy knocked on the door to tell me he was done. I hung up with Rose, and promised to call her back, while he shook his head at me. As I stood up, I asked, "It's not at all obvious that I'm from a _really_ small town, is it?"

He vehemently shook his head and winked, "No. No, never. Not a bit."

"Oh, Toto. I like the sarcasm. That just earned you five extra big ones added on to your tip."

After he showed me how to turn on the fireplace, we walked back out to the door. I gave him twenty bucks, because it seemed like what you were supposed to do, and he replied, "Thanks Dorothy."

I liked that he could play along with my antics.

Once he left, I made my way back into the bedroom and began unpacking my things. As I was doing this, I called KC to let her know that I had made it and was settling in. She told me that everyone was in one of the conference rooms and suggested I come down when I got a chance so that I could meet them.

I finished placing my toiletries in the bathroom and made my way back into the living room. Then, I stepped out on to the balcony.

The view was amazing, and tranquil, and helped to calm my nerves some more. That could be because it was a waterfront view, and water was tranquil and soothing. The view also showed off the boating docks that were next to the hotel.

_Yeah, I think the big girl panties might just be a little bit lucky, too. _

_This is going to be exciting B, so get ready. _

_Yeah, sometimes I talked to myself in my head, but only when I need a bit of encouragement, or a righteous kick in the pants. Sue me…_

I stayed out there for a few more minutes to gather my wits about me…again. Like before, I was nervous because there was no turning back. Now, I had to go meet everyone that I was going to be working with.

I knew that I wasn't acquainted with anyone because I had only auditioned with one person, and he told me he didn't get the part.

It's a shame because I really got along with Emmett. I mean, I couldn't kiss him; it felt like kissing my brother, and it was even weird enough that it showed on tape. But it would have been nice to know someone beforehand and to not feel like I was blind and just stumbling along. I just hoped that I got the hang of things quickly and didn't look like I had no idea what I was doing.

I got lost trying to find the conference room, and went outside to get Toto to come help me because now I had a trusty sidekick that was on the payroll.

Because his directions sounded like gibberish, I ended up following behind him. We got to the double doors, and as he reached to open it, I stopped him because I had to take a few deep breaths or else I might pass out.

_Big girl panties. Big girl panties. Big girl panties. Time to use the lucky, big girl panties._

"You know, Dorothy, if you don't step through the doors, everything will just stay in black and white, and you won't get to see the Technicolor side of things," Toto, the perceptive mutt, told me. Damn him for picking up on my mini freak out, and damn him for the movie reference.

I'm sure I was a bit green by this point. "But, Toto, you don't know what's going on in there. I mean, behind these doors is a life changing -slash- all-around, big fucking deal."

He shrugged his shoulders and leaned against the doorframe. "Okay, so what's so big about it?"

"I…I'm…I'm scared okay! This could either make a career for me, or break it and force me to get a new one. I don't want a new one! I want this one. I want this to work, but I just know that I'm going to royally screw this up and look like an idiot."

Before offing me more sage advice, Toto gave me a sympathetic smile. "You're not going to screw things up and look like an idiot. Trust me. And you know, even the real Dorothy had to fall in the pig trough before she had Glinda to come along and help her."

I nodded my head in acquiescence of his doggy smarts, and took a few more deep breaths.

_Big girl panties, big girl panties, big girl panties._

_Big girl panties, big girl panties, big girl panties…_

_BIG GIRL PANTIES!, Bella, you know, the BGP's!_

"Okay. Open the doors, Toto, because I'm not going to be anymore ready than right now."

He smiled and nodded, and then he opened the door a fraction, which was just enough for me to peek in and look around.

I felt him leave, since his part was done, and I grabbed the door to keep it from closing shut.

Looking around a bit more, I noticed that everyone was sitting around a table and they looked to just be hanging out.

That was no big deal, I mean, I could hang out. I did just graduate from college, and at some point, all college students become adept in the art of "hanging out." So I poked my head all the way through the door, and almost instantaneously heard a loud yell.

"BELLAISIMA!"

_Whaaat the fuuck…_

Of course, in a moment of fear is when my klutziness comes into play the most, and because the yell had just scared the shit out of me, I closed the door on my head as I was backing out of it to run away from whomever just yelled at me.

_I really hope nobody saw that…_

_And now I'm going to have a headache…that was a heavy door. _

Almost instantaneously, the double doors flew open, and a brick wall -that could apparently speak, too -was lifting me.

_Maybe I really am in Oz_.

"You made it! FINALLY!"

I looked down at the wall, that was turning me into Humpty Dumpty, and noticed that it was Emmett, and his wooly, behemoth self.

_Huh…?..._

"Put me down, you big goon!"

He hugged me tighter for a quick second before setting me down on my feet. I looked up at him to make sure I really hadn't been carted off to somewhere over the rainbow and that he really was standing in front of me. There was only one way to be sure, so I pinched him on his bicep. That wiped the smile off his face pretty quickly.

Sure enough, he was there. So I pinched me, and that hurt, so that meant that I was there.

"I'm confused."

"Well don't be, Bella. Just because I didn't tell you that I didn't get the lead doesn't mean that I didn't get a part."

I smiled as I got past the confusion, and all of the gears locked into place. I really did know someone here. _Thank you lucky, BGP's_…

Looking up at his dimpled, smiling face, I asked, "So, why didn't you tell me? I might not have had such anxiety over showing up here in the first place."

He shrugged, put an arm around me, and then escorted me back in to the room as he told me, "I wanted it to be a surprise. I thought once you got here that it would help to know that you had a friend here. But if I'd known that you would've been worried over showing up, I would have told you to begin with. I'm sorry."

I took a deep breath and released it. "It's okay. I am glad you're here. It'll be nice to have a friend. So…if you didn't get the lead male part, what part did you get?"

"Ah. Allow me to introduce you to my movie family. The Cullens." We had now walked up to the table, and everyone stood to meet me. They all smiled at me, which abated my nerves some, but not fully.

As I shook hands with them, Emmett went around and introduced me to the group. "This is Carlisle Peters, he plays the Daddy Warbucks, a.k.a. Dr. Peter Cullen. This is Esme Platt, the mom, and she plays Elizabeth 'Liz' Cullen. I play the overprotective, yet teddy-bearish oldest son, Cale Cullen. This is Jasper Whitlock, and he plays Jack Cullen, the middle brother and all-around wise soothsayer, and Edward isn't here because he had to go to the airport to pick up his sister. He plays your Mr. Luvva Luvva, Robert Cullen."

We all laughed at his introductions, and then I shyly introduced myself, "Hey. I'm Bella," as I did a half wave.

Esme stepped forward and gave me hug, "Bella! It's so good finally meet you! I'm Esme. I know my introduction doesn't do justice to Emmett's, but I really happy to finally meet you!"

Esme was a beautiful lady; there was no other way to describe it. She was the type of woman that everyone in the room noticed, whether she knew them or not. She was captivating like that. From the small mannerisms, and the way she carried herself, I could tell that she was graceful in everything she did, and elegantly so. Although she was older – probably in her early forties – I knew that didn't stop men of all ages from noticing her. She had medium-brown hair that fell in waves down her back. She was petite, but of average height and had bright, light brown eyes that were like a shade of bronze, but without the metallic undertones.

I remembered her name because she was a well-known stage actress. She had starred on Broadway plays as the leading actress or the lead-supporting actress going on around 20 years now. She wasn't well known around the general population because she didn't act in movies, but in acting circles she was very well known, and very well respected.

We fell into easy conversation, and I asked why she never acted in any movies.

"Well, I did once, but it didn't work out so well when my ex-husband kept showing up on the set demanding that my time be only for him. That tends to puts a damper on the producers wanting you to be in their project, so I was released two weeks into filming. I eventually left him because he was overprotective and jealous, and when I did I moved away to New York. I eventually got offered a role on stage, and fell in love with it. And, then I never did any other movies because I was so put out from my experience with the producers that one time."

Her story seemed a bit tragic, but she told it with a smile on her face and so matter-of-factly, and I knew that she had gotten over the whole situation and moved on.

My God, this was one courageous woman. I smiled at her, and wiped the few tears that had fallen when she told me her story.

I hadn't realized until then how much I needed to hear a story like that right now.

Here was a woman that had braved a hard challenge, fought the odds around her, and persevered through it all.

I know that moving on from college and facing the "real world" for the first time wasn't as big of a deal as her story, but it certainly felt like a big deal to me. Just hearing what she said and seeing the wisdom that she now displayed in her attitude towards life was something I so desperately needed right then. I could only hope that I would learn a lot from her.

I thought to our present circumstances. "But here you are."

"Here I am," she told me as she politely shrugged her shoulders.

Apparently, the fear that I had felt about this whole situation was palpable because she then calmly added, "Bella, I can see that you're a bit scared of this whole experience." She waved her arms about to gesture at the scene around us. "But you don't have anything to worry about, and you have nothing to be scared of." She pulled me in her arms for a motherly type hug and then whispered in my ear, "Just know, that if you need anything I'm here for you - advice, a shoulder to lean on, someone to listen…anything really. And I'm a bit scared, too. I think we all are. So know that you aren't the only one."

While hugging her back, I nodded into her shoulder so that she would know that I had heard her. It was really nice to know that, at least, someone else besides me was a bit fearful of this whole thing.

When we released each other from our hug, I grinned at her, and she wiped away the few tears that I had shed.

Apparently having heard and seen what had happened, Carlisle came up to meet me then.

He put his arm around me and squeezed me into his side for a brief hug, "She's right you know. We're all a bit scared to start this project, but I try to look at it as a new adventure of sorts. If you need anything from me Bella, someone to talk or rant to, I'm here for you, as well. It's good to finally meet our lead actress. You've kept us waiting for far too long." Normally, when someone says something like that to you, it can sound a bit pretentious, but not with the way Carlisle said it. It was genuine, and I quickly learned that there was, probably, not a single pretentious bone in his body.

Carlisle was a softly, stoic man. I could already tell by looking at him that he was patient and very kind. It was the smile on his face and his countenance that gave him away.

Oddly, though, he was still business-like in his appearance, and I'm sure that he fit that part as well. He was tall - over six feet - and a bit built. His hair was light and slightly peppered with white strands, which only helped to show off his deep blue eyes. Small lines that showed his age slightly also offset his features, but didn't detract from his handsomeness.

Even though I knew that he was patient, I could also tell that he would not put up with certain things. I knew right then and there, that I never wanted to ever disappoint him. And, because he was the executive producer, which KC had previously told me, I hoped that he would be pleased with my work.

He led me back over to the table where they had been sitting when I walked in and pulled out a chair for me.

I sat down between Jasper and Emmett, and across from Carlisle and Esme.

Jasper was really quiet - even more so than me. He was tall and lean, but I could see the muscles in his forearms and figured that he was muscular all over. He had light blue eyes, but it was his full lips that stood out as his prominent feature. Maybe that was because of the big smile I noticed that he had had ever since I first met him. His hair was a dark blonde and his mid-neckline long locks were wavyish.

He, too, gave me a hug and shared that he hoped that we could end up good friends. After he slightly ruffled my hair, I returned the sentiment; I could tell that I now had another "big brother" type besides Emmett on set.

Then, I saw her before I heard her, as was usual in her case. She was flailing her arms as she raved about locations that had been scouted, and how she "just loved, _loved_, _loved_, all of the greenery" when she looked up and saw me. KC came skipping to my side and gave me one of her signature hugs. "I'm so glad you made it girl!"

Here was the thing about KC, she was probably the most genuine and energetic person anyone would ever meet. In our conversations in the past, she told me about how she was raised by freethinking parents and that had done nothing but mold her into her "hippie ways". She liked being an individualist and saw all things as some form of art. KC was the quintessential hippie, but she did things on her own terms and molded the world around her into what she wanted out of it. In short, she was perfect to direct this independent film.

She had a way of putting me more at ease and then went around to introduce me the other people in the room - the producers. There were three in all, including Carlisle, and they, too, were all really genuinely happy to meet me, and to begin our movie.

She introduced me to the rest of the cast, including those who would play my parents. KC left me with William, who was to play my dad. He and I got along great by laughing and telling each other some quick jokes.

After I'd been talking to the producers again for a bit KC walked back up to me and informed me that it was now lunchtime. "We were going to wait until you and Edward both arrived. He's at the airport right now picking up his sister, who is going to stay here with him during filming. But he just called and told me that her flight has been delayed for another hour. Since there's really no point in him coming back here to just go back, he's gonna wait. He said not to wait on him, and that he'll just grab a bite to eat with her once her plane lands. So, is everyone ready to eat?" Everyone acknowledged yes, and with that we made our way to the hotel's restaurant.

I sat and ate with the "Cullens" because I had already really started to like them and spending time with them. I could tell that Esme and I would get close, that I could always go to Carlisle for anything, that Jasper would always have a friendly smile for me, and Emmett, well, he was fast becoming my security blanket in the all of the hullabaloo that was going on.

Once lunch was over, we were done for the day.

KC came up to my room with me, and we went over tomorrow's itinerary. So far, I was scheduled for fittings from 8 to 10 a.m., followed by a meet up with the rest of my cast mates that hadn't been scheduled to come until I after arrived. They were flying in later tonight after dinnertime, so I probably wouldn't meet them until the next day.

KC wanted us to be able to spend some time together getting to know one another because their characters mentored mine and were practically family. I wouldn't be free until around 4ish, and at that time, I was scheduled to have my first hair and make-up test. That was going to be over around 8ish, and then afterwards, I would be done for the day. According to KC, pretty much everyone was going to be finished at the same time, and that she had ordered a catering service to come in and feed us so that we could all interact with each other and get to know everyone better.

_Yeah, this definitely isn't like being in plays back at Brown._

I was feeling pretty tired from the drive down from Forks, not to mention serious jet lag after flying in from Providence.

It was nice to see them again, if only for a short while. Charlie and Renee had taken me out to dinner in Seattle to celebrate my graduation from Brown, which was bittersweet, considering that I missed the ceremony to fly into Seattle, and then drive down to Portland to be here for rehearsals. After dinner, we headed to Forks, where I stayed the night. Then early this morning, I woke up early to drive down to be here by lunch.

It's been a long two days…

I had asked the Cullens, at lunch if people were mad that I had missed an entire week of rehearsals due to taking my finals. They said that everyone understood, which was nice to hear because that was one of my main fears in coming here.

Now that I was settled, there was only one thing left to do.

_Sleep. _

_Now. _

I undressed, threw on some pajamas, and hopped into what had to have been the most comfortable bed ever made. But that could be because I was so tired. I was still on Eastern Time, after all.

I woke up suddenly, because I had to pee like a Russian racehorse, and sped off into the bathroom.

Once I finished -and yes the hotel toilet paper really was soft - I washed my hands, followed by my face, and then brushed my teeth because my mouth tasted gross. My hair had become an unruly haystack while I was asleep so I pulled it back using a ponytail holder.

I walked back out into the bedroom and noticed the time was 1:14. I'd slept for about 10 hours since this afternoon?

_Bejeebus, that's long time, even for me._

I suddenly had a really bad case of dry mouth and decided to search out a drink machine.

Typically, I always had a Coke with me. Or, a cup of coffee, or a water, but mainly a Coke. I had not had a Coke the entire day, except for this morning when I first woke up.

My friends at Brown used to always mock me because I was notorious for sneaking in cans to places, like the movies or shows, and each time I popped the tab they'd all laugh at my antics.

What can I say, I really _love_ Coke.

I pulled on a pair of socks and hoped, that since it was now in the middle of the night, no one would be around to see me in my t-shirt and shorts.

_It's times like these that I wished I wore cute pajama sets like Rose._

I grabbed my room key and headed down the hallway in search of something that would give me the pot of gold I was looking for.

I walked up one end of the hall to the other and came up with nothing; neither a vending machine, nor a sign saying where one was.

_Damn it!_

As I was getting more and more frustrated but that was probably because my system was lacking caffeine.

I stood there weighing my options for a while, finally deciding that I didn't care what the hell I looked like in my pajamas because getting a Coke was more important. With that decision, I headed to the elevator and made my way down to the first floor to see if the person at the counter, or maybe Toto, could aide me in my pursuit of my liquid crack.

The guy behind the counter did, in fact, help me out, and for that I mentally gave him a few gold stars.

I, of course, got lost trying to find the elevator, because let's face it, …this is me we're talking about here.

_Where's Toto when you need him? _

On my way lollygagging around trying to find the elevator, I heard a noise coming from one end of the lobby. This wasn't your regular traffic noise, either. Instead, it sounded so much better; almost like music.

Well me, being the nosy geek that I am, decided to investigate it. And who knows? Maybe the noise is a person, and they will know where in the hell I'm supposed to go to get to the elevator.

I followed the sound, and realized that it was coming from one of the small meeting rooms. The closer I got to the sound, the more I realized that it was music. It was a piano.

When I got to the room that the music was coming from, I peeked my head in the slightly ajar door.

_Please don't close on my head. Once is enough in a day._

I could make out the piano, but I couldn't see who was playing it so I opened the door a bit wider. Of course, it creaked. And of course, the player heard it and stopped playing, so I tensed and tried to get out of the room in a hurry.

_Holy hell, I've shut the door on my head. Again. _

_Shit that hurt._

I tried to walk. Really, I did. With my equilibrium being what it is, I'm sure I was doing a poor job of it. Not to mention the fact that I've now shut a door on my head twice today.

_Twice. _

_That's two times… _

And these are no small, meager doors, mind you.

_Damn carpenters building heavy ass doors._

I made it to a side table that was down the hall a little ways and sat my beloved Coke down so that I didn't spill it. That would've been worse than shutting my head in a door again.

I braced myself against the table and tried to regain some sense of whatever miniscule amount of balance I had to begin with.

Steps came near me, and I just knew it was the piano player. I hope the pianist wasn't mad that I eavesdropped.

_You should compliment him. Flattery gets you everywhere, plus a possible forgiveness._

I Ifelt it then. A warm, slow burn that started on my left elbow, right above the funny bone. Only this wasn't so funny…

More like a burn that relaxed and excited you all at the same time… It was a welcome feeling.

I glanced down at the source of the burn on my elbow, and saw long, sinewy fingers lightly gripped around my arm.

Then I heard it, "Are you okay, miss? You kind of shut the door on your head back there," Capitan Obvious stated with a slight mirth of laughter in his voice.

I tried to ignore the way his voice sounded. I tried to convince myself, right then and there - in the next 2.3 seconds before I turned to look at him - that the lilt in this voice did not sound musky and handsome.

Can a voice sound musky and handsome?

Who the fuck am I kidding? Of course it can, because it does!

_Just don't turn to look at him, because then you're really gonna be in for it. If he does look bad, then he wouldn't have lived up to the voice and the warm touch. _

_No, don't turn to look at him._

I turned to look at him. And, holy hell, the green eyes. And the smile, don't forget that crooked smile. No, I would never, for the rest of my life, forget those two things for as long as I lived.

_Oh, forget the big girl panties, B. You're going to need a big girl vagina for this…_

_

* * *

_**A/N****:** Please don't hate me for cutting it off there.

Next chapter will get you more acquainted with, Mr. Laughs At People Who Shut Their Head In Doors... Gee, I wonder what his real name is?

Here are the links for the hotel that cast and crew are staying at:

http:/larkspurhotels [dot] com/collection/riverplace

If you want to know what Bella's room looks like here is the link for it, or you can search Fireplace rooms on the site:

http:/larkspurhotels [dot ] com/collection/riverplace/accommodations/Fireplace-Suite

Let me know what you think please.

Now for some pimpage:

Because I'm now a publicist, I'm going to talk up a certain blog that you must go visit. It's kstewfashion(dot)blogspot(dot)com. It's this powerhouse of a blog that breaks down KStew's fashion choices, and talks about the overall greatness and badassness of her. You should really check it out, but caution, you'll probably get caught up in the clothing steezes...but that's a good thing!

To my beta's doggies: Thanks for sharing her!

To my beta: Thanks so much for listening to my Yiddish/Southern drawl rants, and for talking sports with me! For that reason, in and of itself, you're awesome! You're a hard worker that only wants to help me out, even though, for the life of me I can't figure out why. But I really appreciate it nonetheless.

To the readers: If you haven't read "A Labor of Love" then you're missing out! It's written by my f'ck awesome beta, lizconno, and it's about Widoward and his all-consuming love for a certain nanny to his kids. You'll love it. I swear.

That's all for now.

You stay classy San Diego,

Maroon


End file.
